


镜像

by Lostdawn1998



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostdawn1998/pseuds/Lostdawn1998
Kudos: 3





	镜像

1  
我第一次看见吴宣仪是在楼下的书店。她踩着细长的高跟鞋踢踢踏踏地走进来，裙子被打湿了大半，好像很无所谓的样子，我发现像她一样的很多人不懂得珍惜自己。她被打湿的样子美得那么惊心动魄，可她却想藏起来。  
所以后来我买了一扇很大的圆镜子放在她房间里，我喜欢看她被迫打开双腿时眼里闪过的蒙着懒惫的羞赧，她好像只是象征性地躲避一下，她愿意为我大开大合，因为我像是悬崖。她希望达到艺术的巅峰，而和我的性爱高潮与那个没多大的区别。  
有形和无形而已。  
有的时候你很难搞懂吴宣仪，比如上一秒她还在跟你讲不好笑的笑话，下一秒她就能贴上来吻你。亲吻的动作熟练得让我忘记她是个处女。贞洁像一颗滚烫的陨石在她身体里发热，然后由她的手指渡给我。我尝到了甜和红酒的涩。意识朦胧间才意识到我们拥抱着从床上滚下来时打翻了一瓶红酒。  
去年我在桂林长住，然后给吴宣仪寄了一箱桃子，她总是忘记吃，所以我回来的时候，垃圾桶里堆满了烂掉的桃子，整个房间充满着那种味道，还有很深刻的颜料味，我把她禁锢在凳子上，然后用画笔插进她的小穴，她紧张地看着我，然后自然地动起来，我就会笑，让她不用和画笔那么动情的互动。她掐住我的手臂嗔怪地骂我，说那只是条件反射。  
我知道吴宣仪是一个黑洞，那我就是万有引力，我是宇宙第一准则，所以我非但没在她的美丽面前露怯，反而妄图征服她。这很容易，她看着千娇百媚，其实纯情得要命。我不用拿出杀手锏就可以让她死心塌地，首先就是让她含着眼泪叫着我名字高潮。  
2  
我们第一次做爱的时候，我把她绑在凳子上，用的她学士服上剥下来的带子，我让她自慰给我看。她说她只会夹腿。于是我把嘴唇贴到她耳边，慢慢地教她，我舔她耳垂的时候她会抖，像一只受惊的小兔子。然后我牵着她的手指去到自己的秘密花园，她的手指很适合画画，也很适合弹钢琴，我觉得这样的手指不仅要用来创造艺术，也应该用来感受艺术。身体是最极端的艺术。她就是无价的珍品，她应该去感受自己。我天真地说，这有助于她画出更好的作品。  
我认识的艺术家里，很多都依赖无边缘的性爱来激发灵感，编剧和作家也不例外。贫乏生活容易把人压缩，缓慢变质。而性是最新鲜和最澎湃的东西。四处游历太累，又耗费心神和时间。所以相比较之下，做爱是最短暂而剧烈的体验。  
我知道吴宣仪的身体很敏感，却没想到两根手指就能让她高潮。我故作失望地叹了口气，在她回神的余波中，及时抓住她快要消散的震颤，我用捉弄小孩的语气问她，姐姐，你这么容易就去了，那把你放在野男人堆里，岂不是快活得要升天？那些男人的鸡巴可是比我的手指都粗得多。  
她眼角流下一滴泪，我觉得滴进了我的心里。但我没吭声，我不能示弱，不然她学得那么快，她会反制我。她用双腿把我勾近自己，哑着嗓子说我只想要你，你亲亲我。  
我被她一句话就说湿了。那个时候我恨死她了，我想让她明白那是一种怎样的恨，于是我捡起地上的美工刀开始划她的衣服，我知道那些都是名牌，但我一点都不心疼，反正花的不是我的钱。我对物质没有很明确的概念，但对她神情的一点微妙变化和她喘息的频率却有很敏感的反应。她的衣服被我搞得混乱不堪，干净的面料上贴着深深浅浅的划痕和锈迹，我托住她的胸开始吻她，她的手开始还扒着底下的凳子，等到我咬住她的乳尖，很用力地用牙齿研磨那块软肉的时候，她才用手抓住我的头发。  
她揪我的头发都那么温柔，一点都不像我在她身上肆虐那样的粗暴。我一只手去抚摸她的背沟，另一只手去她的小穴里探寻，而舌尖还在她的乳房周围游走。她的呼吸乱了起来，我的一只手指很慢地滑下来，一直滑到臀沟，另一只手在她的花穴旁边打转，沐浴着源源不断的蜜液。  
3  
我想起来，我是在一个夏天的傍晚发现吴宣仪身体里的野兽的。那时候我们还保持着规矩的邻居关系，我来找她借艺术史的书，她没有关门，按理说那时候我应该帮她关上并且发消息提醒她下次注意，因为那样太危险了。不过吴宣仪就是这样的人，不是吗？  
她在房间里自慰，风把薄纱窗帘吹得上下翩飞，我闻到了很淡的柑橘味，这让我的紧张情绪烟消云散。可我是笨蛋，这本来就是吴宣仪设好的一个局，我却发了疯般地自投罗网了。但是，没有人能抵抗她细弱的嘤咛，没有人能不试着靠近接近高潮的她。除非我性冷淡。  
她看到我了，然后盯着我加快了夹腿的频率，然后叫着我的名字开始颤抖，我分辨不出她有没有高潮，因为那副景象太迷人了，我光在看她的脸和胸。她穿着白色衬衫，扣子只扣胸口以下的几颗，雪白的胸乳几乎露出来，细长的双腿很优雅地交缠在一起。她不穿胸罩，只穿了内裤，上面有一大块湿掉的痕迹。  
是的，吴宣仪就是学院派的野兽。我一直觉得她是循规蹈矩不会做错事情的好孩子，哎呀，好孩子怎么会故意留出一条门缝，就像她对我留出她身体的缝隙，但我敢说前者更为迷人，它是一种嗜血的接纳的信号，她知道我是顽劣的小动物，她需要我咬开她的脖颈。  
她的妥帖是有偏差值的，这个精确的偏距让我跻身进入，像进入她的身体，我从此就和她融为一体了，没人能把我们分开。  
你知道那些信号，它们吡哩啵啰，像在放烟花一样——第一次做爱，她隐藏了她的可怖。我是在日本才发现的，她是神话里的美神，可以为了很微不足道的东西失去贞洁。为了我，其实我算非常渺小的东西，但是她看中了我孩子气的邪恶。她的成熟里面有对这种童真的渴望，像渴望年轻的自己。我不懂，于是被她牵着鼻子走了。我能做的就是让她哭着高潮，仅此而已。  
4  
和吴宣仪一起做的任何事都会以做爱告终，这一点我可以确信。那天她心血来潮要去顶楼给我画人像，明明登上时黄昏已经抵达，但她却执拗无比。她抱来一盏台灯，对着我的侧脸打下来。天台的风好大，我只穿了吊带和短裤，能感受到的唯一的温暖来自灯光，她画我的时候我在脑子里幻想把手指放进她的口腔，因为她微微张着嘴的样子像是世界的一个裂口，我想把自己黑暗的无穷的欲望全部填埋进去。作画持续了三小时，她很专注，我也不想当扫兴的小朋友，于是乖乖地坐好放空。下一秒她扔掉画笔坐到我腿上，她明明只是想近一点观察我眉眼的轮廓，我却把她推翻了，那种姿势熟悉得像轻轻触碰多米诺骨牌，兴奋窜上头顶，我用膝盖顶开她的腿，把画布翻个面垫在她身下，她抓紧我的手臂让我不要搞破坏，于是我反问她，那干嘛用看救命稻草一样的眼神看我。  
她说我把她放逐了，刚才那三小时里，她离我越来越远，所以抓不住我的核心了。我讥笑她，好艺术家会因为参照物心不在焉就没法创作吗，你只是想找个借口做爱。吴宣仪没吭声，我就直接刺进去了。我想起小时候打各种针接受的肌肉注射，那些时刻我也想变得那么锋利，刺进别人的哪里，因为痛苦的余甘其实就是伤害别人的冲动。  
我用嘴舔她的小穴，那个温暖又紧致的入口，常常绞得我失去理智，我的手指被她两侧的软肉吸吮，像是要完成什么神秘的仪式，以便把我的灵魂和力气全都抽干。我的舌头压住她的花核，她不断地在喷水，然后舔舐我的小腹。我不让她对我做同样的事情，因为我觉得自己不够干净，被男人插过那里，让我有愧于献祭她。而事实上，是遇到吴宣仪以后我才放弃对身体的滥用，真正地开始一段像模像样的恋爱的。  
吴宣仪紧张地捏扭我的臀肉，我就知道她快要潮吹了，最厉害的一次她失禁了，当着我的面哭出了声，可我没让她立马去洗澡。暖黄的热流射在我腿上，比男人的精液更为动人。我继续把她绑着，然后大大咧咧地在屋子里走来走去，穿着她的衬衫，那些液体就顺着我的大腿流下来，然后我捡起画笔，在她的穴口蘸了蘸，开始在她背后画画。  
5  
我想过要不要和她一起做纹身，而实际确是，直到三个月后我们一起回学校，她也没抽出空来陪我去纹身店。来母校做优秀毕业生讲座也还是百忙之中，我牵着她的手，用小指挠她的手心，我戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，把头发扎了起来，素面朝天，穿得像个男孩，所以大可以无所畏惧。  
她穿着很漂亮的礼服，像高贵的奖杯，而我只是她的底座。我既希望有人认出我，又希望没有，好歹我也是个系花，但我又不想太张扬，和吴宣仪走在一起像小助理和大明星，我要保护好我的女艺人。  
但是我的定力很差，和吴宣仪一起去看我们都经常呆的画室的时候，中途拉着她一起进了厕所，两个人挤在一个隔间，我把她摁在隔板上开始胡乱地吻她，把她的背链拉开，把裙子推到胸口，不能弄脏要在正式场合出席的礼服。以及我其实没在吻她，是用舔的，像觅食的小猫，因为亲吻会有淫乱的水声，我们务必非常小心才行。  
手伸进她内裤的时候，外面传来说话声，我捂着她的嘴，好像在强奸她一样。外面的人在谈论今天的讲座，她们每交换一次发言人我的手指都会更用力地搅动一下，我好想贯穿她，去她的子宫，但手指没办法插那么深，吴宣仪今天好像不在状态，水也比之前要少。直到她们讲到“吴宣仪”，我没进去的一整根手指全都变得湿漉漉的，我瞥了吴宣仪一眼，她就那样高潮了。  
在艺术史的专用教室我们继续做爱。没人知道生锈的阳台门要怎样打开，我们都知道，心照不宣交换眼神的时候我又更爱她了一点。她转动底下的小开关，然后拍掉手指上的灰尘，我却抓住她的手指放进嘴里，很无辜地看着她，她被我弄得没办法了，就牵着我往阳台走，外面有一张缺角的课桌，被一块旧窗帘严严实实地环绕了一周，而这该死的还是一道屡屡被镜头记录的校园风景线。不过此时此刻，真的很适合我们。我抱着她靠在课桌上，用手臂揽住她的胸不让衣服被弄脏，贪婪地亲她的脖子和后背，我问她要不要试试腿交，然后从包里拿出震动棒。  
我咬着她耳朵说，如果把她做爱时的照片放到校友论坛，那很多人都会疯掉的吧，想到他们的女神居然有这样一副淫乱的样子。不对，我纠正自己，可能来找你约炮也说不定，或者会更变本加厉地意淫你。所以，姐姐，不要惹恼我，只在我面前高潮，我就保守所有的秘密。  
我把震动棒放在她的腿间，对她说，姐姐，想象这是鸡巴要插你，不过你也只能想想，因为只有我或者你自己能进入你的身体哦。男人是配不上你的。我用震动棒一下一下地顶她，想试试没直接碰到会不会高潮，结果是显而易见的。她喷了我一手，让我舍不得把手从她的内裤里拿出来。  
姐姐，我之前没能告诉你，因为你太忙了，我还想在野外操你。想把你的腿对着天空打开，我猜那是一种很美妙的照应。想像野兽一样撕咬你的乳头，想把你折断，把你拆吞入腹，想用美工刀插进你的逼，想看你为我流血。  
6  
去日本其实是意料之外的事。那天她突然打电话给我让我去她家，我放下吃了一半的三明治就打车从学校出发，她仍然没锁门。我轻轻带上门，她像小猫一样扑上来蹭我的脸，我能感觉到她的绒毛，让我想起她下面的毛发。  
她说想我了。那天之前我们已经一个半月没见，她在欧洲各国辗转参加画展和研讨会，她说会寄发言的录像带给我看，里面有很多我没见过的衣服，我那时候夹着电话，低着头，漫不经心地摸着指甲，说，那又怎么样，你又不能穿那些衣服和我做爱，光看有什么意思。  
结果今天吴宣仪奇怪地穿了一件红色的礼服，我想她是记住了我的话。我咬住嘴唇忍着笑，看她胸前那两瓣红色恰到好处地托起她的乳房，我的手顺着中间的空隙滑下来，落在分叉处。这种分叉像一种隐喻，终点，或者合二为一的开始。  
裙子很短。刚包住臀部，我怀疑吴宣仪没穿内衣，因为我把手伸进她的两腿之间时，感觉湿漉漉的，她真诚地看着我的眼睛说，有重要的事要和我们说。我一只手从她屁股后面伸进去，说，都湿了，姐姐，做完爱再说吧。  
她房间里堆了很多纸袋，桌上摆着一个奶油蛋糕和一堆巧克力，红酒刚拔下瓶塞还没倒出来，我切了一层奶油，用刀涂在她腿上，然后慢慢舔上去，她抓紧我的肩膀，像我们上次去坐游乐园海盗船一样。我还记得那天晚上的摩天轮，我们在顶端接吻了，因为人很少，我俯瞰着城市的全貌，然后和她在厢体里激烈地做爱。  
吴宣仪第一次叫我宝宝，她主动解开衣服的拉链，我把她双手吊着悬在天花板上，漂亮的吊灯和她一起摇摇欲坠，当然我在她脚下放了凳子，然后仰起头舔她的逼。我好久没和她那里接吻了，我疯狂地榨取着她的爱液，她像泉水一样没有停歇，一阵一阵的暴雨扑面而来，我不想呼吸，想溺死在她的海洋里。  
她不停地颤抖着，我把她的衣服扒到腰上，露出果然没穿内衣的乳房，然后在上面再涂了一层奶油，但是不小心把她割伤了，她露出短暂的痛到了的神情，然后对我说，没关系的宝宝，继续吧。  
我把她放下来，抱到床上，吮吸她的乳头，捏揉尖端，让它们硬起来，她轻轻浅浅地喘息着，也带着浓重性欲地抚摸我的背，我随着身体起伏逐渐凸出，凹陷的骨骼。奶油和血混合的味道让我痴迷，她换了新的沐浴液，我快要咬烂她的乳头时心想。她没有叫我轻一点。  
7  
我以为吴宣仪累了，其实她没有。她用相同的丝带捆住我的手，另一端绑着一个装满酒的箱子，我想她要干什么，她开始用被我咬硬的乳头蹭我的背，把我压在长台上，磨蹭我的臀部，我想我最初的担忧终于发生了，她学会了，现在要掌握主动权。  
我忍不住想抬手，酒箱就随着我的动作起起伏伏，酒瓶碰撞发出叮铃桄榔的响声，吴宣仪贴着我耳朵问我，有没有危险的感觉，我想给我们营造吊桥效应。  
我哑着嗓子说，可我已经很爱你了，姐姐。  
吴宣仪就换了一只耳朵，这样像不像和我在讲座的台上做爱啊，下面那么多人看着，会不会更爽。她命令我看前面的镜子，我快要哭了，却真的看到了很多人在注视着我，他们会看到我的小穴被后面那个人插得水渍淋漓吗，他们会看到我额角残留的液属于身后那个人的液体吗，他们会看到衣衫不整的吴宣仪暴戾的样子吗。  
吴宣仪的手指在我的小穴里进进出出，她隔着内裤于是进不了很深，可是我的水已经啪嗒啪嗒地响起来了。我大叫，姐姐，给我好不好。吴宣仪咬住我的耳垂，舌头扫过我的脸侧，含糊不清地说，没有鸡巴爽怎么办啊宝宝，我要是没那些男人厉害你会不会不爱我了。  
我哭着扭着身体，想要吴宣仪的手爱抚我的全身，大声说，姐姐插我好不好，快一点，我想要你摸我，男人算个屁，我只想和你一起高潮。  
吴宣仪的手伸进我的短裤，在我的小穴入口画规整的圈，我想自己去迎合她，可她却总是躲着我。我实在是忍不了了，我掀翻了那箱酒，深红的液体流过来，漫到我们脚下，我努力扭过半边身子，用浸满红酒的脚底踩住她的脚背，恳求她，姐姐，让我快活到死好不好，我愿意为了你去死，我以后会让你体验无与伦比的高潮。  
吴宣仪的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光，随后捏着我的腰把我转回去，然后手就顺势摸上我的乳房，她一只手就能让我爽翻天，比那天在摩天轮还要厉害，我完全被支配着，另一只在捅我的小穴，她的手指那么修长，没有褶皱，安静又激动地冲撞我的内壁，指尖剐蹭我的软肉，我觉得好像快要到子宫了，我蜷缩起身子，又被她的身体熨平，我们激烈又无声地做爱，我一遍遍叫她的名字，吴宣仪，吴宣仪，吴宣仪。我感觉一团火在我身体里烧起来了。  
吴宣仪我操你妈，我们结束之后，我笑着骂了她一句。倒不是第一次在下面的屈辱感，而是她不声不响的整蛊。虽然我还想再让她操我，但我更担心她累着。她刚刚下飞机吧，还没有休息，我们就有了这么绵长的性爱。  
醒来之后她递给我去日本的机票，说为了给我过生日，订了一周的日本旅行。我高兴地抱住她，用小穴蹭她的下体，我们的乳房紧紧贴在一起，像严丝合缝的拼图。  
在休息的三天间歇里我请了假，住在她家给她做饭。我们享受了单纯的相处，亲吻，窝在沙发上一起看电影，听着音乐大扫除。没有做爱。


End file.
